


The last of the line of Finwë

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finwëan Ladies Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: After the Darkening, Indil, daughter of Findis, is the last grandchildren of Finwë, who stays in Valinor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The last of the line of Finwë

After the darkness, there was a panic. And when they learnt what happened, it didn’t cease. But hours, days passed, arrangements had been made and the already knew the darkness would last. At least for some time. It was calmer, especially when people found their purpose. The vengeance. Fëanàro’s words fell on the fertile ground. Noldor always were impetuous. But not all of them.

Indil didn’t feel it. Maybe because of her Vanyarin blood, or maybe it was just character trait? For her, the vengeance was pointless. It wouldn’t give the life back to her Grandfather. Was it worth giving up everything they knew, everything they hold dear? For the vengeance and few shining jewels? It wasn’t her way. And he hoped that not only she felt it.

But the majority of the Noldor get ready to the march. The decisions had been made, decisions hard to appeal.

Her mother, Findis, left for Valimar with the Queen, as soon as they get used to the darkness, not looking back. She left her people behind, she didn’t care. She left to accompany her mother, to be with her lover, Elemmirë, finally, in this confusion she didn’t care what people would say. Pursuing her happiness. She didn’t ask Indil to follow and her daughter didn’t judge her for this.

Next was her cousins, all of them. She knew many would leave, but she didn’t expect everyone would. Even Turukàno with his Vanyarin wife, even golden-haired Laurefindil, who she remembered as small baby. But they took a completely different direction. They followed Fëanàro, or rather Nolofinwë, who decided to went with his brother. They asked, begged Indil to follow, but she refused. She felt she was to stay. Someone had to.

And she stayed alone, in the grand, royal palace. With not many Noldor to accompany her, she tried to save what left to save. To do everything for them to survive. She was the last of the line of Finwë, who stayed. And she had her duties.

* * *

She woke up in the early morning, or at least so she thought. It was a busy day ahead, she had to deal with people’s complains and Valar’s dissatisfaction. Like if it was her fault that most of the Noldor decided to leave. After all, she stayed.

The news brought her most trusted servants. Good, otherwise she could have not believed them. The news about Kinslaying, about blood on the hands of her uncle, and cousins. Finally, about the return of uncle Arafinwë, who came back after the Doom. To claim kingship, as a rightful heir. Even if she was here all this time, caring about her people and their needs.

They may call her bitter when she refused to attend his coronation, but she felt betrayed, omitted, unappreciated. It was not that she stayed because she wanted to be a Queen. But this idea was somehow in her mind, her aunts, Nerdanel, Anairë and Eärwen, who helped her, were muttering about it for a while, and Arafinwë’s comeback changed it. It was not that she wasn’t happy that he returned. But she was unhappy with how easy Valar replaced her, with what they thought was a better leader for the Noldor. A man. She wasn’t surprised.

“Indil?” Arafinwë came to her after the coronation, still, the crown on is head. He put a hand of her shoulder, which she shook off. “I’m sorry. And thank you for what you have done.”

“And why are you sorry?” she snapped, angrier than she expected.

“I feel like… Well, I took your place.”

“Thank you for acknowledging this, but it doesn’t matter. You’re the King, and I will pledge to you.”

“Thank you, I don’t want another split between the Noldor. And maybe, someday, I will abdicate in your favour, who knows.”

“Who knows…”


End file.
